A family for Christmas
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Just a short story for the Christmas spirit. Angsty at first, but gets happier towards the end. HG/DM


Hermione sat quietly on the couch in the common room of the heads dorm. Her knees pulled up to her chest, staring into the blazing fire in the fire place before her. It was Christmas eve, the castle was quiet and she was alone except for the few teachers who had stayed behind. 

She could still hear Ginny's voice, begging her to come to the burrow for Christmas, but Hermione refused, she wanted to be alone for the first Christmas without her parents who were killed in a car wreck a few months earlier. She couldn't bare to see Molly Weasley, flocking around her children, or vise versa. She missed her parents desperately and kept thinking of all the things she would give to have one last Christmas with them.

She rose from the couch and walked to the window. The grounds were covered in a blanket of fresh white snow, even with the sky turning dark as night approached, she could still see the delicate snow flakes fall to the ground to join the rest.

Sighing, she moved to her bedroom and pulled out a big black photo album that held the memories of her once happy family. She placed herself back on the couch, photo album in hand. She opened to the first page to the pictures of herself as a baby, her mother holding her tiny body was the first picture, the next was her father, holding her close as she slept in his arms. She flipped each page of the large album, being careful not to wrinkle a single page of her most precious possession.

Her tears were freely falling as she continued to gaze at the book, not hearing the door open and close behind her. As she flipped through the last pages, she didn't notice the person standing behind her, looking at her memories with her. As she reached the last page, she came to the last picture she had taken with her parents, it was the only non muggle photograph she had of them. Her fathers hands were placed on her shoulders, looking down and smiling at her, Her mother was standing next to them, smiling and waving at camera. The person behind her watched in confusion as she traced her fingers along the sides of the picture and across the faces of her parents as if she was trying to have some contact with them. She closed the book and gently placed it on the coffee table, finally letting out a strangled sob as she did so.

She once again pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her crossed arms, wishing the holidays to end quickly.

The person standing off to the side was confused by her actions, as much as he always tormented her, she was never this sad before. He couldn't seem to stop himself as he walked over to the couch once again, he had a strange urge to comfort her and before he could logically think about his actions, he sat down on the couch and pulled her into his arms.

She didn't need to look up as she recognized his smell immediately. "Draco, I thought you went home for Christmas?" she said through broken sobs.

Draco and Hermione had agreed to tolerate each other as head boy and girl, considering they had to live with each other for the school year.

"I should ask you the same question." he replied while rubbing her back.

"Yes, you could, but I asked first."

"Alright, it's simple, I have no home to go to. I've been disowned." he said with a low voice. "Now it's your turn, Why aren't you home?"

"I've got no home either, my parents..my parents were killed a few months back." She could say no more as she started to sob uncontrollably into his chest.

Hermione finally brought herself under control, but didn't remove herself from Draco's chest.

"Why were you disowned?" she finally asked

Draco sighed, "I went home for Christmas the same day everyone else did. When I walked into the manor my parents were waiting for me with a couple I've never met before. They had apparently taken it upon themselves to arrange a marriage between myself and the couples daughter. I wasn't happy with the fact they did this without my input. When I finally met the daughter I decided there was no way I was going to be married to her, she was nice looking, but had the personality of a dead house plant."

Hermione busted out laughing at the house plant comment, but stopped quickly so he could finish.

"I went to my father and told him I refused to marry her because I was already in love with someone else. He threatened to disown me if I didn't marry the girl, but I still refused. He finally lost his temper and asked who I was in love with – when I told him, he did disowned me and told me to leave the manor, so here I am."

"I'm so sorry Draco." 

"It's nothing, I hated living there anyway." He hung his head "What happened to your parents?"

She took a deep breath, "A few months back, my parents were going shopping for my birthday. I don't know the full story on what happened, but they were involved in a car accident and both were killed instantly."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't know."

"Its fine, I've had a lot of time to let it sink in, it's just so lonely and I couldn't handle going to the Weasley house for Christmas, they don't know what it's like to have no one."

"Well I guess this makes us both orphans." he said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yes, I suppose it does." she replied as she snuggled deeper into his chest, desperately needing to have someone close.

Draco didn't realize what he was doing as he started to play with her hair, still rubbing her back with his other hand. They both seemed to be comfortable, the hostility that used to be between them was gone and Hermione was the first to realize that. She felt at home wrapped in his arms, she felt like a piece that was missing was suddenly found.

Draco was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice her slightly shift her position. She hesitantly raised her hand to his face to see what kind of reaction she would get and when he didn't pull away from her, she raised herself up and pulled him into a kiss.

Draco was stunned initially, but he quickly responded to her kiss. Their lips moved together in a fluid motion, they seemed to share the same intensity as they got lost in each other.

Hermione suddenly remembered Draco's word's about being disowned, _" I refused to marry her because I was already in love with someone else." _ She pulled away from him quickly, realizing she was probably kissing someones boyfriend. "I'm sorry Draco, I forgot about your situation." and took off to her room without another word.

Draco watched as she ran from the room, mystified as to why she would pull away so suddenly. He got off the couch and went to her room, he didn't knock, as he was afraid she would just ignore him. He pushed the door open and went inside. Hermione was laying face down on the bed with her pillow over the back of her head. She felt the mattress dip under his weight and rolled over to look at him.

"What did you forget about my situation?" he asked with a puzzled face

She looked away from him, "I forgot that you told your father that you were in love with someone else."

Draco chuckled at her "Hermione, think of a reason that my father would disown me just because I was already in love with someone."

She remained silent as she processed the question, "If he would lose something by your refusal or she was less then a pure blood."

"Your right, she's not a pure blood, not even a half blood, she's actually a muggle born." He paused for a minute letting her process what he'd just said "it was you, Hermione, I told him I was in love with you."

Her head snapped to his direction "ME?"

"Yes you, I've been in love with you for sometime now – I just didn't know how to approach you with it."

She sprung up and threw herself into his arms. "I've felt the same way for a while also, but never thought you'd feel the same way."

He pulled her closer to him, placing his lips against hers, in which she eagerly responded. He laid back on the bed, pulling her down with him without breaking the kiss. His hand trailed up under her tank top caressing the bare breast they lay beneath. The heat coming from their bodies could have melted the snow as the kissing and caressing intensified. Draco pulled away long enough to pull his wand from his pocket and muttered a spell that completely stripped them down of all their clothes. He threw the wand over his shoulder and pressed himself against her. There was an urgency between them, both wanting to feel close to each other, both needing each other. There was no hesitation this time, he had given up the life he once felt to be perfect for her and she needed someone to love her.

He climbed on top of her and positioned himself between her legs. She nodded her approval and he slowly slid inside of her, taking her virginity in the process. They started off slowly and increased their speed as they went. The second he slid inside of her, they both knew they were meant to be together. It didn't take long for them to explode into orgasm at the same time.

He rolled off of her so not to crush her.

"Hermione" he called through ragged breathing "I want you to marry me, please say you'll marry me."

"Draco, of course I'll marry you, we feel to right together."

He sighed a breath of relief and pulled her close to him and both fell asleep within moments.

The next morning they were torn from their sleep by the sound of an owl tapping. Draco looked to the window, "It's my fathers owl." and got out of bed, paying no mind that her was naked and giving Hermione a nice, unrestricted few of his body.

He removed the letter from the owl, who refused to leave obviously waiting for a reply. Draco opened the letter and begun to read.

_Draco,_

_Forget about this nonsense, You will marry Sylvia if you want a drop of your inheritance. I will be arriving to Hogwarts at noon to collect you. I am willing to forget your comment about the mudblood as long as you go along with marrying the woman I've chosen for you._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco turned to Hermione "Did you really mean what you said about wanting to marry me?"

"yes, of course I did – why?"

Draco handed her the letter and watched as her eyes flew open. "What should we do?" she asked hoping he would have an answer.

"We can go to Dumbledore and ask him to Marry us before my father arrives, that is if you want to."

Hermione bound up from the bed and quickly dressed as Draco wrote a reply to his father.

_Lucius,_

_I cannot marry Sylvia as I have already married the woman I want to be with._

_Draco_

He rolled and tied the letter to the owl, sending it on its way. He ran to his room to put on some fresh clothes. Hermione was waiting for him down by the door as he finished and walked from his room.

They ran down the halls, hand in hand until they reached the stone gargoyle. "Butter scotch" they both shouted in unison , and ran up the stairs leading to the headmasters office.

Draco knocked on the door nice and loud, hoping the headmaster was in.

"Enter" they heard from behind the door. Draco pushed the door open in a calm collected fashion and walked in followed by Hermione.

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Sir, We need you to marry us as quickly as possible." Hermione said in a rushed voice

"Calm down and explain this situation to me." he responded

The couple calmed down and explained everything to him, everything from the arranged marriage to the way they both felt.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore started after they finished explaining everything.

"Being that you are both 17 and in my opinion, in love and responsible, I will perform the ceremony immediately, However, we need a witness. I will call Severus if that is alright with you both.

Draco and Hermione immediately nodded a yes response and Dumbledore called to Severus through the floo.

Looking to the clock everyone noticed it was already 11:30, Lucius would be there in thirty minutes.

A knock came from the door and Severus appeared "What can I do for you sir?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Severus my boy, I need you to be a witness to a wedding ceremony."

"Who are the unlucky people?" he asked in a snide voice, not noticing Hermione and Draco.

Albus motioned towards the two students and Severus's eyes flew open.

"You cant be serious?" he asked slightly amused.

"Please Professor, we don't have much time, Mr. Malfoy is coming at noon and we need to be married before he arrives." Hermione pleaded

Severus sighed "Alright, lets get this over with."

Dumbledore pulled a paper out of thin air and slid it across the desk to the waiting couple.

"By signing this, you will be legally married. I don't want to perform a full blown ceremony as I would like to see you have a real wedding one day when everything can be planned to perfection."

They understood what he was saying and both signed the paper quickly, followed by Severus and the headmaster.

"You are now officially Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy. I will have your new status alerted to the professors when they arrive back."

Dumbledore had hardly finished his sentence as Lucius came walking through the door.

"I've come to take my son home with me headmaster" he said in a demanding voice.

"I'm afraid it is his choice to go with you, he is legally married and considered an adult."

"You really did marry the mud blood, didn't you?" he asked with a sneer

"Yes I did, and I'll advise you not to call her a name like that again." Draco responded

"You've officially lost everything Draco, no family, no money, you have nothing."

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, I am Draco's family now as he is mine and as far as money goes, I can assure you I have enough from my inheritance to last a life time, possibly even more then you have."

"Well Draco, it seems you've made your choice" as he turned and left without another word.

"Father" Draco called "I have all the family I need" and he pulled Hermione into a deep passionate kiss to prove his point.

The end


End file.
